Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 060
！ アイドルへの | romaji = Asuka Vāsasu Fubuki! Kyōdai Aidoru eno Michi | japanese translated = Asuka VS Fubuki! The Path to Sibling Idols | episode number = 60 | japanese air date = November 23, 2005 | english air date = August 30, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Cyber Angel Benten (anime) | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} "Pop Goes the Duel", known as "Asuka VS Fubuki! The Path to Sibling Idols" in the Japanese version, is the sixtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 23, 2005 and in the United Sates on August 30, 2006. Summary After Jaden Yuki's loss to Aster Phoenix, he claims he can't see his cards and they're blank. However this appears to be how Jaden sees his Deck as everyone else sees nothing wrong with his cards. Everyone, Syrus Truesdale the most, is worried about it. Later, Atticus Rhodes Duels his sister because he and Dr. Crowler wants them to become a singing duo called "Bro-bro and Sissy" ("Bucky and Asurin" in the Japanese version). Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Duel already in progress. Chazz controls "X-Head Cannon" in Attack Position. Jaden's hand contains "Winged Kuriboh" and "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Jaden's turn Jaden draws. The Duel prematurely ends with no result at this point as Jaden sees that his cards are blank and finds himself unable to Duel because of that. Atticus Rhodes vs. Alexis Rhodes Turn 1: Atticus Rhodes Atticus draws. He then Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. Atticus then activates "Spotlight", which increases the ATK of "Panther Warrior" by 300 ("Panther Warrior": 2000 → 2300/1600). Atticus then Sets a card. Turn 2: Alexis Rhodes Alexis draws "Ritual Sanctuary" and subsequently activates it. Now Alexis can discard one Spell Card to add a Ritual Spell Card from her Deck to her hand during each of her Main Phases. Alexis then activates the effect of "Ritual Sanctuary" to discard "Ritual Weapon" and add "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. Alexis then activates "Machine Angel Ritual" to Tribute "Cyber Prima" from her hand and Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Idaten" (1600/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Idaten" was Special Summoned, her effect activates, letting Alexis add "Ritual Weapon" from her Graveyard to her hand. Alexis then activates "Ritual Weapon", equipping it to "Idaten", and increasing her ATK and DEF by 1500 ("Cyber Angel Idaten": 1600 → 3100/2000 → 3500). "Cyber Angel Idaten" attacks "Panther Warrior", but Atticus activates his face-down "Cursed Ring" and equips it to "Cyber Angel Idaten". Due to the second effect of "Cursed Ring", "Cyber Angel Idaten" does not destroy "Panther Warrior" (Atticus 4000 → 3200). Turn 3: Atticus Rhodes Atticus draws "Stray Lambs" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon two "Lamb Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. Atticus then activates "Path to Destiny" and equips it to "Panther Warrior". Now "Panther Warrior" can attack directly. Atticus then Tributes a "Lamb Token" in order to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks directly via the effect of "Path to Destiny" (Alexis 4000 → 1700). Atticus then Sets a card. Turn 4: Alexis Rhodes Alexis draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Alexis then Normal Summons "Cyber Petit Angel" (300/200) in Attack Position. Since "Cyber Petit Angel" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Alexis to add "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. Alexis then activates "Machine Angel Ritual" to Tribute "Cyber Angel Idaten" and "Cyber Petit Angel" in order to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Dakini" (2700/2400) in Attack Position. This monster can inflict piercing damage. Since "Cyber Angel Dakini" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, forcing Atticus to destroy one of his monsters. He chooses to destroy his "Lamb Token". "Dakini" attacks and destroys "Panther Warrior" (Atticus 3200 → 2800). Atticus then activates his face-down "Miracle Moment" to Special Summon "Bronze Warrior" (500/1800) from his Deck in Attack Position. While this card is in Attack Position, all Beast-Warrior type monsters gains 400 ATK. Since "Panther Warrior" has been removed from the field, Atticus is forced to select "Bronze Warrior" as the new target for "Spotlight" ("Bronze Warrior": 500 → 800/1800). Turn 5: Atticus Rhodes Atticus' hand contains "Pitch-Black Warwolf". Atticus draws "Ultimate Stage Costume". Atticus then activates the effect of "Bronze Warrior" to add "Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei" from his Deck to his hand. Atticus then Normal Summons "Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei" (2300 → 2700/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Ultimate Stage Costume", which destroys "Ritual Sanctuary". Atticus targets "Bronze Warrior" for the effect of "Ultimate Stage Costume", increasing its ATK and DEF by 3000 ("Bronze Warrior": 800 → 3800/1800 → 4800). "Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei" attacks "Cyber Angel Dakini". Both monsters are destroyed in a Double KO. "Bronze Warrior" attacks directly. Due to the effect of "Ultimate Stage Costume", the ATK and DEF boost "Bronze Warrior" got from the effect of "Ultimate Stage Costume" is not applied during damage calculation only (Alexis 1700 → 900). Turn 6: Alexis Rhodes Alexis draws "Fulfillment of the Contract" and subsequently activates it to pay 800 Life Points (Alexis 900 → 100) and revive "Idaten" (1600/2000) in Attack Position. Alexis then activates the effect of "Idaten" to add "Ritual Sanctuary" from her Graveyard to her hand. Alexis then activates "Ritual Sanctuary", destroying "Ultimate Stage Costume" ("Bronze Warrior": 3800 → 800/4800 → 1800). Alexis then activates the effect of "Ritual Sanctuary" to discard one Spell Card and add "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. Alexis then activates "Machine Angel Ritual" to Tribute "Idaten" and Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Benten" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. "Cyber Angel Benten" attacks and destroys "Bronze Warrior" (Atticus 2800 → 1800). Since "Cyber Angel Benten" destroyed a monster in battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Atticus equal to his destroyed monster's DEF (Atticus 1800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaption * Chazz and Jaden's duel is cut from the dub. Notes